Savage Labyrinth
The Savage Labyrinth is a location in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. In a secret cave beneath a Headstone on Outset Island, the labyrinth is composed of 50 floors which contain a selection of Ganondorf's minions. There is a required Triforce Chart located here and a Piece of Heart if Link perseveres through the entire labyrinth. Enemies will not drop items in the Savage Labyrinth, making use of the Grappling Hook essential for those who want to replenish health, magic, etc. while in the dungeon. It is similar to the Cave of Ordeals. Notable floors Entrance The entrance, or first floor, is preparation for the labyrinth. It has a pot with three Fairies. Floor 31 On the 31st floor, the only way to continue is by using the Mirror Shield to break a statue. The floor also contains a Triforce Chart, a way out, a lot of rupees, and a few recovery hearts. Floor 51 The 51st floor is the end of the labyrinth. Link will be rewarded with a Piece of Heart. The floors and their respective enemies Floor #01: No enemies; an exit Floor #02: Keese Floor #03: Miniblins Floor #04: Bokoblins Floor #05: Red ChuChus Floor #06: Magtails Floor #07: Keese & Miniblins Floor #08: Keese & Magtails Floor #09: Keese & Bokoblins Floor #10: Moblins Floor #11: No enemies: an exit Floor #12: Peahats Floor #13: Green ChuChus Floor #14: Boko Babas Floor #15: Bokoblins Floor #16: Mothulas Floor #17: Peahats & Boko Babas Floor #18: Bokoblins & Green ChuChus Floor #19: Bokoblins & Mothulas Floor #20: Mothulas Floor #21: No enemies: an exit Floor #22: Wizzrobes Floor #23: Armos Floor #24: Armos Knights Floor #25: Yellow ChuChus Floor #26: Red Bubbles Floor #27: Bokoblins & Darknut Floor #28: Armos & Wizzrobe Floor #29: Armos Knights & Red Bubbles Floor #30: Darknuts Floor #31: Triforce Chart #6, no enemies; the exit is a statue that leads to the next room, which can only be destroyed with the Mirror Shield Floor #32: ReDeads Floor #33: Blue Bubbles Floor #34: Dark ChuChus Floor #35: Poes Floor #36: Mothulas Floor #37: Moblins & ReDeads Floor #38: Dark ChuChus & Mothula Floor #39: Moblins & Poes Floor #40: Stalfos & Blue Bubbles Floor #41: No enemies, an exit Floor #42: Miniblins Floor #43: Red ChuChus, Green ChuChus, & Yellow ChuChus Floor #44: Wizzrobes (appear when switch is hit with Skull Hammer) Floor #45: Bokoblins Floor #46: ReDeads & Stalfos Floor #47: Moblins & Darknuts Floor #48: Wizzrobes & Darknuts & Laser Perimeter Floor #49: Stalfos & Bomb Flower Field Floor #50: Darknuts & Moblin Statues Floor #51: Piece of Heart and exit Enemies *Armos *Armos Knight *Boko Baba *Bokoblin **Green Bokoblin **Grey Bokoblin *Bubble *ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Yellow ChuChu **Dark ChuChu *Darknut *Fire Keese *Keese *Magtail *Mighty Darknut *Miniblin *Moblin *Morth *Mothula *Peahat *Poe *ReDead *Stalfos *Wizzrobe Trivia This dungeon bears certain similarities to the Pit of 100 Trials in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:Mini-dungeons